


Family

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Backstory, Daddy Issues, Family, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sullivan has had a phone call from his father, and it affects him very strongly. He and his boyfriend open up about their pasts to each other and compare familial relationships. </p><p>Basically a self indulgent way to get some of my headcanons in to something vaguely containing plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr asking for Sid comforting Sullivan after a phone call from his father.

The sounds could be heard from down the street: shouting and the occasional smash as if a glass or plate was thrown with some force against a wall. Sid knew that the Police Cottage was empty other than the inspector, and so he couldn't think of what would have made Sullivan so agitated.

Calling out softly, Sid let himself in with the key the other man had given him a month or so ago ("You're in here half the time anyway, might as well have it so that I don't need to get up every time." "Oh Inspector, not worried I'll sneak in and steal your granny's pearl earrings?" "Shut up Carter") Another plate smashed by the doorway, and stepping over the shards crunching in the carpet, he slowly walked towards Sullivan who was standing in the middle of the room plate in hand, shaking. He took the china from the trembling hand of his-  
boyfriend? -and led him to the sofa to sit down, wrapping his arms around him.

"What happened darling, come on, tell me."  
"He, he phoned. He never phones! And he, just hates everything I am."  
Sid had never seen Sullivan like this before; he was usually so controlled and right now he was breathing so fast he was almost hyperventilating.  
"Shush... Now, breathe. Who phoned? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to-"

The other man's response was vehement.  
"My father! Who else. He always wanted me to stay in London. Used to have plans for me to work at the bank with him, never keen on me going in to the force. When, when I did though, he seemed happy for me, I thought I might actually make him proud for once! But no. I was just beginning to make a name for myself and then he decided I had to stop.  
"He never let me do anything I wanted, absolutely hated my dancing, it was one of the few things that actually made me happy, and I had to do it in secret! I had to get away, had to leave, so I came here, and I met you-" Sid smiled at that "-and I was beginning to be happy for God's sake! He wants me to come back. To become a city cop, probably stuck behind a desk all day. Told him I probably wouldn't be able to get a job there again, and he says, cool as a cucumber, that he can always get me a job at the bank with him! Of all the bloody nerve!"

The inspector's voice had risen again to almost a yell, and half way through had started sobbing. Angry, wrenching sobs sounding as if they were torn from his chest against his will. Sid felt he had to say something, and so he started talking, he honestly hadn't the faintest idea what he would say until it left his mouth, but he hoped it would help.  
"My mother died when I was very young, my father in the second war. Was never terribly pleased with me either; unlike yours though he was quite pleased with my job, I've got an older brother to keep the shop in London. Never really felt like being a grocer, always sounded so boring. But he was quite pleased I entered the employ of a lady, we used to write to each other quite often. Then the war started.

"I didn't sign up. My father and brother took me to be a coward, so did everyone really. People still do, but I don't mind. I was helpful, those in Kembleford never went too hungry, I could find meat under the radar as it were. Caught some things, bought others and worked in the gardens of people who couldn't do so themselves. I fixed things too. Kept Kembleford going really, no one starved here through the rationing, and the children got sweets occasionally when I got hold of them, it always made the evacuees' faces just light up. I was going to tell my family when they got back, but father never did and Arthur hated that I had not done my bit for king and country, and yet survived, while our father had not." His voice cracked slightly on the last line "He would never believe me, so I never told him. You are the first person I have told actually."

By the end Sullivan was smiling slightly and they sat quietly in the messy room hands entwined. Lost in his thoughts, Sullivan was roused by Sid's raucous laugh.  
"What on earth is so funny?"  
"No, no, its just that I realised we need to get new china, either that or you'll be eating your Sunday lunch out of bowls!"  
"And I bet you know where I can get some cheap hmm?"  
"So what if I do? I'm not the one who smashed all my things. But because I'm so fond of you I'll give you a discount, for family an' all that."  
Sullivan grinned  
"Family am I now then? I shall expect lots of discounted chinaware. Especially if you will be coming round more often. I seem to remember that that's an important thing with families..."


End file.
